Raspberries
by nataly24
Summary: Continuation from " Shut it!". I didn't want to put it like another chapter, because I didn't feel the same feeling towards it. Bulma stops by Goku's place, and an uninvited guest comes by, spoiling Bulma's fun... or not ? ; Hope you like it, I took great care with the writing this time. Warning: its a Lemon so.. sex, naughty words..the usual stuff. I will write another one soon.


It had been two weeks since Vegeta and Bulma had their little get together.

He had gone out to train, and had already been another two weeks missing. But Bulma knew he needed his space, so she didn't pressure him to come back.

It was early in the morning and Trunks and her had decided to pay a little visit to Goku and his family.

- " Trunks, sit down for godness sake, you are driving me crazy, and put the belt on".- she started the engine of the small spaceship as they went up into the sky.

Trunks looked out from the window to see the view beneath them. He breathed over the window and painted silly faces with his finger - " Trunks, stop that, and sit down"- Bulma demanded.

- " Jeez mum, why do you have to be so naggy about everything ?"- Trunks sat down crossing his arms over his chest, just like his father.-"You're starting to sound like Goten's mum".

- " What? I am not like that!, look..just, be quiet will you, we are nearly there".- Bulma answered

- " Will dad be there?"- Trunks asked

- " How should I know?"- She said in a bad mood. Goten was already there, shouting and waving his arms. Before the car landed Trunks had jumped down and he and Goten had disappeared.

- " Arg...why do I even bother taking him in the ship...he is so impatient , just like his father"– she turned her head and saw Chi-chi .

- " Hi Bulma... wow ,you don't look yourself today"- she studied her body up and down. Bulma was wearing a white simple summer dress. She was also wearing a straw hat and matching basket. - "you look soo cute" – her eyes glittered.

- " Thanks"- Bulma blushed- " I was going to take advantage of the situation and was going to pick some raspberries.- she looked down timidly – I.. I wanted to make a cake".

- " You...a cake? Pick raspberries?"- she laughed at her- " what happened to you Bulma? You really are starting to scare me".

- " Ei! Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me, or are you going to help me?!"- she barked at her.

- " Now, there is the Bulma I know"- she smiled- " If you follow that path you will get to a little forest. Don't worry , you won't get lost, just be careful with some of the wild creatures that live there, they are a bit crazy sometimes".

Bulma felt a shiver crawling though her spine-"W-what kind of wild creatures?. You are scaring me Chi-Chi!".

- " Don't worry, like I said, its a little forest, nothing will happen, relax" – Bulma made her way following the path- " don't come back too late!"- she heard Chi chi shout at her.

She walked for quite a while, until she arrived at what seemed the beginning of the forest Chi chi had told her.

- " Mmm... this looks perfect, I'm sure to find some wild raspberries here"- she smiled proud of herself as she walked through the trees. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high up in the sky, coming through the leaves and branches.

Vegeta arrived home from a hard two week training. He went inside and looked for his mate and brat. They didn't seem to be home. He turned and nearly bumped into Bulma's mother.

- " Oh, hello Vegeta"- she said blushing- "you do look good today".

- " Have you seen Bulma and Trunks?"- he asked ignoring her commentary.

- "Yes, they just went to Goku's house"- she smiled at him.

"_Kakkarot's house? Why did they go there? ..that blasted woman and brat"_. He closed the door behind him, forgetting about saying goodbye to Bulma's mother.

He arrived at Goku's place and knocked on the door.

- " Hello Vegeta"- Chi-Chi greeted him coldly, she never liked being around Vegeta, it made her feel ...uncomfortable - " if you are looking for Trunks and Bulma, they have gone. Trunks is gone training with Goten, and Bulma has gone raspberry picking".

- " What...raspberry picking?..Bulma?" - his usual smirk turned into a mocking evil loud laugh.

- "yeah..."- Chichi looked at him with a disgusted face . " _Really ,what does Bulma see in this man?. He is such a horrible creature"_- " if you want to look for her she should be in the forest by now , I think. That way"- she said pointing out.

He chuckled and flew away in the direction she was pointing at.- " yes, you are welcome Vegeta"- said Chichi closing the door behind her with an angry slam.

Bulma was intoxicated by the different smells around her. Normally she wasn't keen on going on expeditions out of the city, but this forest was so tidy-like, so nice and relaxing.

She hummed happily to herself. She heard the sound of water falling, and went to the source of the sound. She caught her breath. A big lake, with a beautiful waterfall was just in front of her . The water was covered in water lillies. Then see noticed. There they were, a little away from the lake.. raspberries! "_How could this day get any better?"_- she thought to herself giggling.

Vegeta was above the forest in a dash. He looked around for his mate. It had been quite a long time since he had seen her, and he wanted to feel her close once again.

He flew lower, through the trees. He saw a big lake, just in front of him. The sun's reflection shined on the surface of the water. He landed quietly. Something caught his eye.

There she was. On the other side of the lake, picking up something and putting it in a little basket next to her. Her hair sparkled as she giggled and hummed playfully. Her voice was like angels voices in his ears. She was so beautiful. All the feelings he had for her shot through him like thunder. He had forgotten how much he missed her, longed for her. He wanted to protect her and never let go of her again. She looked so pure and sweet. " _Sweet enough to eat _"- he thought to himself leaning across a tree licking his lips.

Bulma felt at peace there. She sat down on the soft grass, letting her white dress spread across the green meadow and smiled happily. She suddenly felt a little shiver and her hand went up to her chest. " _If only Vegeta was here_"- she thought -"_I miss him so much, I wish that self centered man wasn't gone for so long, always training, its like he doesn't care for anyone but himself"_– she continued picking raspberries from the bush next to her. Her fingers pulled a bit too roughly on one of them and it slipped from her fingers just to drop on top of her white dress, leaving a red stain.

- "oh no!" - she gasped standing up- " oh, you clumsy Bulma, why do you always have to be so damn clumsy?" - she lifted her shirt up to the sun, and looked up at the stain- " ohh, It's really stained, now how will I wash this mess of?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the shuffle of some nearby leafs.- " hello?" - she waited for a reply, her sticky fingers leaving little red stains , there where she was still holding her rolled up dress - " Is someone there?"- she heard another shuffle and gasped , scared, as Chi-chi's words of advice echoed through her head.

- " Please, nice, little creature, don't hurt me. I have raspberries...lots of them, you can have as many as you want"- she talked loudly over were the source of the noise came from, picking up the little basket that sat next to her.

The basket dropped from her hands and fell to the ground, letting all the raspberries roll out the basket as she saw a black shadow move in between the trees , very close from where she was.

She panicked , rushing as fast as possible towards the forest trees to try to hide. Her straw hat fell of her head as she nearly hit a branch. She saw a big tree and ran towards it, pressing her back tightly to the trunk, praying for whatever was there not to see her. She felt her heart beating fast and her legs trembling. She tried to hold her breath.

The forest went quiet again. She waited ,listening to the sounds around her. But before long she lost her patience and peered over one of the sides of the trunk , just too see that the danger seemed to had gone away . She sighted ,released and giggled a bit, trying to relax herself.

Suddenly she felt a warm breath near her face. She held still, not daring to move even an inch.

He breathed in the sweet scent coming from her hair. It was so intoxicating. He had to hold on to the tree trunk beside her with one hand to balance himself . She jumped back, startled, as she noticed the man's hand next to her. Her body trembled and she started sobbing lightly .

- " W-what do you want from me?"- her voice was shaky- " I- I don't have money, please don't hurt me, I was just picking raspberries there, over the lake, see?"- she tried pointing out over to where her basket had fell, her arm shivering as she lifted it up.

His tight grip on the tree soften. He wasn't expecting to scare her this much, he just wanted to tease her a little. He meditated a second.

She noticed a hand run over her shoulders , and start brushing gently her hair to the side. He purred softly over her naked shoulder, going up and down , teasing her skin. Her head tilted to a side unintentionally, her eyes closing at the warm sound coming from the man's lips. She heard a little naughty giggle just behind her ear.

He breathed in and for a brief moment there was silence. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her neck, that quickly turned into a rush of pleasure that made her hand tug violently onto the man's hair, gripping it tightly in her hand. She felt him groan in response of the sudden attack. She moaned as she felt the man's teeth bite harder on her soft skin. He released her and planted light kisses there were he had bitten her. She noticed herself tremble, but this time not in fear, but in anticipation.

His free hand spun her around, her back pressing once again hard over the tree trunk .

She shivered and closed her eyes tight, not daring to look. Soft lips locked with hers. They were smooth, and tasted sweet. A taste she had already tasted before. Her lips opened a little to receive him and his tongue entered her mouth as he found hers and both started to play with one another. Her eyelids relaxed a little, and she moaned lightly. His tongue felt so good.

She noticed his hand on the other side of her head. He broke the kiss biting down on her lower lip softly . Bulma couldn't help put moan again. She opened her eyes to see what she had already guessed a while ago.

His black eyes were locked looking at hers. His lips turned into a little smirk and she felt his hand caressing her soft face.

- " W-why..why didn't you tell me-?"- she was hushed, as one of his finger was placed over her lips.

- " Sssh,little one" – he moved closer whispering in her ear , a hint of mischief in his voice- " You look so sweet"- the tip of his finger moved over her lips- " It makes me want to eat you up" -He felt her lips tremble- " And I am ever so hungry".- He purred, as his finger left her lips to move down slowly, teasing her soft skin. She looked up into his dark evil eyes, silently begging him to stop teasing her.

He looked down into her blue eyes, as his fingers found a strap and pushed it away, letting it fall from her shoulder. He bit his lips trying to resist the temptation .His dark passenger was starting to take control over him ; her smell, her soft skin, her eyes, it was too much for him to handle. He took a deep breath and kissed her silky neck, passionately, giving in to the pleasure.

He started kissing lower, arriving to the valley between her breasts. The smell was driving him insane. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and smiled evilly at her misbehaving manners.

She saw him suddenly disappear under her dress . She signed softly as she noticed soft kisses going down her belly , his teeth biting down lightly over her skin. She felt her breasts rise and fall , wanting to escape from the tight dress, as his mouth started exploring her inner tights.

He picked her leg and lifted it up a little, letting her scent flow out. She was driving him crazy. He felt his head spin as he arrived where the sweet smell came from. His tongue moved across the fabric,and heard a moan in response from above. He smiled to himself and started to suck the dripping wet fabric , holding it in between his teeth and pulling it towards him, letting the fabric expand a little, so he could then release it , making a wet noise when in came in contact once again with her womanhood. He did this until the elastic material of the fabric started giving up.

His fingers then grabbed the loose fabric and pulled it aside, leaving her swollen lips finally breathe free. He salivated and let out a large groan before his open lips attacked her.

Bulma felt herself loose all control over her body, her knees were going limp. His strong hands grabbed her tights and brought her towards him just in time, letting her legs rest over his shoulders. She felt his hands move slowly up to her cheeks and grab them tightly, leaving her with no escape than to surrender to his tongue. She felt herself reaching her peak. She grabbed his hair tightly and felt her back arch and her head sink into the hard surface of the trunk. The light that came throw the forest trees turned brighter than ever, as she screamed Vegeta's name out to the sky.

He licked his lips once more, and let her free, helping her put her feet on the ground, holding her legs tight and letting his hand roam up her curves while he reappeared from under her skirt..

He felt her hands slip from his hair and encircle his neck, bringing him closer. They kissed for what seemed forever. Her lips were so sweet.

He felt the urge of wanting to posses her. One of his hands was caressing her soft round cheeks ,squeezing and teasing it, giving her little smacks that made her moan .The other was busy with one of her breasts over the thin fabric. His lips were sucking on her free nipple, biting down, kissing it. He was loosing control. This little earthling woman had such power over him, over his senses, over his body, and over his feelings. Feelings he never knew existed if it wasn't for her.

She was turned around by his strong hands. She felt his kisses become hotter and more frantic. They breaths quicken as they kissed one another repeatedly . Bulma noticed his hard member , through his warrior uniform . Her hand reached out for it, and grabbed it with desire, as she noticed him groan into her lips. She moved her hand up and down his length, her mind going insane . She wanted so much to taste him. She broke the kiss and without hesitation knelt down, looking into his prince's eyes.

A naughty smiled swept Bulma's lips. He smiled back while he saw how her tiny hands pull his uniform down, just enough for his member to sprang out in anticipation towards her.

He groaned as he felt her hand over his cheeks, moving up to where his tail once was. He let out another groan as she slid her tongue over him, teasing him. He moved his hand over her silky hair and dug into it, making her swallow his length.

He looked down at her, she was trying to take him all in, but his size made it impossible for her to do so. He smirked wickedly, stroking her hair as he started pumping his length in and out of her juicy lips, every thrust wilder than the last one. Her lips tightened around his member.

His smirk grew wider when she lifted her eyes to meet his, looking back at him with lust and shyness.

She felt so overwhelm. He was pumping in and out of her mouth without hesitation. Big drools fell from her lips, and onto the ground , as he came in and out of her now wet mouth , his balls rocking back and forth with the movement of his hips . The wild scent coming from his member made her so horny, she couldn't stop herself from letting her hand slip to her womanhood to touch herself.

His eyes were locked with hers and they glittered with passion. Suddenly he slowed his pace and came out of her mouth with a loud "blob". She licked her lips with greed , wanting more of him.

He chuckled at the sign of her wanting more. She was so full of mischief.

He lifted her up and turned her around , holding up one of her legs with his strong hands.

His other hand started toying with her now dripping wet pussy. She moaned loudly as his fingers found her clit and started to rub it, gently.

- " You are so naughty woman"- he said locking his lips with hers, kissing her passionately. He took hold of her soaked panties- " you are all mine"- he whispered as he tore off her panties and threw them on the ground .

He slid easily into her, with one violent thrust, making his balls slam hard against her . They both moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. Bulma had to put her hand over the tree trunk for balance, as he starting pumping his hard meat into her, fiercely.

He stopped for a second and grabbed her loose shoulder straps, ripping the fabric that covered her breasts. He then started to roam over her body , playing and teasing her breasts and pussy with his free hand, while the other one held her leg again ,up in the air.

Her body started to shake without control. She noticed his firm hands over her, helping to keep her balanced. She screamed out , her walls squeezing around him. Vegeta groaned and took a deep breath, controlling himself.

She loved teasing him. He was normally such an impatience being, but he really tried hard to hold on as much as possible when they had sex, she could see him agonizing a little. She laughed naughtily.

- " What are you laughing at? . Are you teasing me woman?"- He started pumping faster in and out of her wet wide ,open pussy. Her breasts were swinging at the rhythm of his thrusts, moving freely over the little cloth left that was now covering them. He grabbed her leg tighter and moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her like crazy, making her scream of pleasure.

She suddenly felt his hand join hers over the tree trunk, entwining his fingers with hers- " Cum with me"- he moaned looking into her eyes. She grabbed his hair with her free hand and screamed , as he grunted , moving in and out of her rapidly. Their screams of pleasure made a flock of birds fly into the sky, as Vegeta filled her little body with his seed .

They collapsed together on the soft grass, their hands still entwined. Bulma was about to slip from his grip, she knew he wasn't the kind of man that wanted to hold hands. His other hand stopped her, and, to her surprise, cupped her other hand and embraced her , holding her back tightly towards his muscular chest.- " No..I want to be like this" – she turned red, he had never answered like this to her affections before. She smiled to herself.

They cuddled, until the lights started going off in the forest, and the sunset was upon them.

- " We must go" – he finally whispered in her ear- " it's getting dark". She rolled over and hugged him one last time.

- " Please, don't leave again for so long"- she said sweetly - " I miss you". He buried his face in her neck,breathing her scent, embarrassed, not knowing what to answer for a while.

- " I won't , don't worry "– he finally had the courage to say- " Now, lets go piggy"- he said , trying to change the subject, looking down at her with his usual smirk.

He didn't wait for a response, and flew up in the air, while Bulma started to insult him once again, returning to her usual self.

Chi-Chi was looking anxious going back and forth around the garden. "_Where are those two?.Its been hours since that arrogant came to ask me where she was"-_ A frightening thought went through her. "_What if...what if he had killed her?"_ - her hands went up to her face , as she starting moving nervously.- "_I must call Goku, I must.."_- she stopped in her tracks as she saw Vegeta holding Bulma, coming into view and slowly landing in front of her.

- " Where were you...what..what happened to you clothes Bulma!"- she asked terrified- " don't tell me..he was trying to kill you?".

- " Mum and Dad were fighting"- the voice of Trunks came from behind her.

- " Fighting?" - Chi-Chi asked, confused.

- " Yes, Bulma was screaming a lot. But I think Trunk's dad won the battle" – snorted Goten as he played with his hair.

The three of them turned to look at a red faced Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma jumped from his arms quickly and tried to cover herself as best as possible, clearing her throat nervously.

- " Yes...well.. you see"- started Bulma- " yes, I was helping your father with his training Trunks".

- " But..why would dad need you for that? .. I mean, you wouldn't stand a chance if you tried fighting with dad..why waste your time?"- asked Trunks confused.

Vegeta folded his arms and chuckled. -"why..you little.."- Bulma starting to get all worked up, her fists tighten . Vegeta looked over to her and saw her frustration.- " Trunks, stop bothering your mother, she did put up a good fight , after all"- he said, trying to help her.

- " Really?...mum?"- Trunks was confused as ever.- " Can I see?"- his eyes suddenly glittered with excitement and curiosity, thinking about watching her mother fight for the first time.

- " No!"- they both yelled together.

They left a still disconcerted Chi-chi and a happy Goten, waving at them.

Vegeta and Bulma gazed at one another shyly on the way back home .Trunks was already fast asleep on one of the back seats. Vegeta noticed Bulma shaking a little, trying to cover herself.

He smirked and took his top off. Bulma looked puzzled as his muscular chest came into view. He threw her the t-shirt. She smiled as she put in on quickly , while holding the spaceship wheel.

A happy Mrs Brief greeted them at the door.

- " Bulma! What happened to your dress? Its ruined!" - she said with a sad expression.

- " Don't worry mum, it was just and accident"- she said blushing a bit.

- " Oh, well ,ok I guess"- she took Trunks in her arms as he jumped over her, both giggling.

- " You look cold, you should get inside and have a bath" - Vegeta told her, hands over his chest as usual.

- " Yeah... I should"- she started going inside but stopped at the door frame and turned around- "Mmm... Vegeta?"- He lifted an eyebrow at her- " would you like to ...join me?"- she said looking down at the floor, suddenly feeling quite shy.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be seen as a softly in front of her. But he also enjoyed her company.

- " ok woman" - he just answered, coldly.

She smiled back at him and giggled at his red face. He gave her a death sentence look , and she turned back quickly, going up the stairs to the bathroom.

" _What is this woman doing to me?_" - " God dammit, earthling woman". - he whispered as he followed her up the stairs.


End file.
